W Ideas
by Cahaya Nightdreamer
Summary: Random idea of one-shots that comes to my mind. 4th - Crossover with Percy Jackson: Warming Up, posted.
1. War

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

**AN: This is a random thought that I just had to put down on paper, been sitting in my head for some time. No clear plot yet, but takes place mostly in Season 1, maybe a bit after, so Tien Kwan doesn't appear in it…but Twin Masters does…**

**Summary: **They had to find the Emperor's son. Had to get him to help. But when they found him, he disappointed them. He disappointed them. He did nothing.

* * *

"What on earth can _Highroller_ possibly do that can destroy us?" Mystique Sonia challenged, eyebrow raised. "I bet you that you're worrying about nothing. It's probably something that he thinks he can pass off as big-"

"Don't underestimate him." They turned to Lin Chung, who frowned. "Highroller is capable of doing more things than you will ever dream of."

* * *

"There's something wrong in the East Citadel." Lady Green informed them. "The ocean near there is in chaos. And their whales are coming over here asking for help."

* * *

Lin Chung looked down at the deserted and charred remains of East Citadel, his heart thumping uncontrollably in his chest. He felt Rosefinch tense up, and turned to Master Chou, who was staring in disbelief.

"What happened to East Citadel?"

* * *

"We need to prepare for battle. Something big is coming, and I have a feeling that it won't be pretty."

* * *

Woo turned the pages of his book. "There is something here. Something about a force so powerful, that _none_ can stop it. Only few can dream of accomplishing it, and defeating it."

Mighty Ray smirked. "Ha! Then you asked the right guy!"

Mystique Sonia whacked him on the head with her tongue. "Be serious, banana brain! This is dangerous!"

"So what do we have to do?" Lin Chung faced Woo.

Woo looked up, his gaze solemn. "You have to find the Last Emperor."

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know?" Kowloon snapped at the boy. "We need help! _You_ were supposed to be able to help us!"

"I can!" The son of the Emperor snarled. "But if we act, they will attack us!"

"They will attack us _even_ if we don't do anything!"

* * *

"This is not working anymore!" Lin Chung spat at the foolish boy. "Hidden Kingdom is fall down all around us! 27 provinces have been destroyed, and all villages with _them_ destroyed! The people are already seeking out Big Green for protection!"

_He had witnessed the carnage before. The fires burning. The sky turning dark with smoke. The people screaming as they tried to put out the fires. The wood falling down all around the people. He had seen it all. _

"Everyone, every _single_ one of the people that _you_ are supposed to protect are dying this moment! We are low on fighters, low on supplies, our world is falling around us even as we speak, and you want us to do _nothing_?!"

* * *

The boy scowled. "Where is _he_?!"

Lady Green faced him, her eyes dark with anger. "Gone."

* * *

"How did this even _start,_ for God's sake?! One day we are relaxing, the next, the world's falling all around us!"

A sad murmur met her question, angrily demanded. "We don't know."

* * *

Jumpy looked at the rising robot above, ignoring the exploding fires that were currently falling down around him. His eyes were wide as he took in the sight. The foot stomped a few feet in front of him, before a person tackled him away.

"Jumpy!"

* * *

Mystique Sonia looked up at the animals that were currently racing for Big Green. Not just the cheetahs, but…"Panthers." She breathed out.

And Lin Chung was with them.

* * *

"The situation is deadly." One of the Panthers scowled. "Why isn't the Emperor acting?!"

"We don't know." Kowloon sullenly answered the Panther.

* * *

"What about our parents?!" Kowloon looked alarmed.

"We cannot get them."

"Are you a heartless monster?!" Alpha Girl demanded. "Our parents are _everything_ to us."

Panther King turned back to them, his gaze sombre. "Then you'll have to change your priories."

* * *

"We cannot hold on for much longer!" Mystique Sonia shrieked at no one in particular. "Animals are _dying_ all around us, Our friends are as well, and we're losing all the useful artillery that could be used to attack because we are too busy _defending_!"

Lin Chung glared at the Emperor. "Can you not see what is happening?! If you don't do something, I will _personally_ make sure you do not last this!" He snarled. "So, get your head _in the game_!"

* * *

"What is _that_?!" Apetrully looked terrified at the _monster_ that was coming out of the volcano.

"We're too late." Lin Chung whispered, looking horrified at the creature in front of him. "We're too late."

* * *

"What can we do? We _need_ time!" The Emperor demanded, slamming his hands on the table in front of him. "We need _time_!" No one else was in the room, as they had all left to try and get some sleep during the brief silence. Only the two present in the room were still up.

Lin Chung looked up, his gaze cold. "I can only buy you a few days. A week, if I am lucky."

The Emperor hesitated at this. He knew how they would hate him. But it was better if Hidden Kingdom was alive than if it fell because of one person. His voice was as detached as Lin Chung's. "Do what you can."

* * *

"We will _never_ give up. We will fight to our last breath." Master Chou looked at the Emperor, who was standing in front of the crowd, and held out a hand for the weapon that was in his hand. "Lin Chung has, _is_ doing what he can, to try and delay the monster _for_ us, and he is doing it to keep us safe." The achingly familiar purple staff that had served it's previous master well. "Will _you_?"

* * *

The Emperor walked, chin high, eyes gleaming with determination, turning only once more to examine the ruins of Big Green, and then at the bedraggled animals and remaining warriors beside him, before drawing his weapon, the favoured one of the one that currently lay in a coma in Big Green. He only had one more chance to change this. One more chance.

And he sure wasn't going to waste it.

* * *

"You see?" The monster was laughing - Chaos was laughing. "You cannot hope to beat me alone! I am unbeatable! No one has ever defeated me, and you, puny human, won't be the one to do so."

* * *

"I am the 25th Emperor of Hidden Kingdom." The Emperor glared at him. "I have been reduced to a normal person when _your_ lackey decided to take revenge on my parents. They underestimated him. I won't, never have, never will, and I _will_ reclaim my throne, and my position as Emperor of Hidden Kingdom, and _no one_ will be able to stop me!"

* * *

The Emperor shook his head as he glanced to his ally, his stomach churning. "I don't know what to do now."

His ally turned, a faraway look in his eyes. "Yes you do. You're just too afraid to do it." The sun reflected on his face, and his eyes softened temporarily, briefly, before turning hard once more.

"Don't be."


	2. Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

**AN: Written when listening to 'The Wish Well' by Redeemers, and 'One Day', by Matisyahu. Random idea that struck me. Hope you like!**

**09/03/14: Decided to just put both my one-shots into one one-shot collection randomly instead of posting it one at a time. May be putting up more one-shots based on random ideas. **

**Summary: **With the rightful Emperor found and reinstated on the throne, what happens to Lin Chung? Random idea, so no clear plot.

* * *

It was a good day. Supposed to be a good day.

The young found Emperor smiled in the mirror. Today, he turns it all right. Today, he ends the war. Today, he banishes Highroller for good.

He couldn't think of anything better.

After being stuck in the shadows for who knows how long, coming back out to reclaim his throne and birthright seems…right. He laughed to himself. When First Squad had arrived at his place, seeking his help in ending the war, and elated of having found him, he had found them amusing.

Except for one.

Lin Chung.

There was something about him that seemed familiar. Ying couldn't think for the sake of him what, but he somehow had _seen_ Lin Chung before. The warrior had merely smiled, and look amused at the actions of First Squad, before leading them all back to Big Green at night, to keep a low profile.

His grey hair, his calm nature, his dark eyes, his shooting skills, heck, even his smile reminded him of someone. Maybe someone from a story…? He turned as he heard the door opening, and Apetrully poked his head in. "Your majesty?"

Ying smiled at Apetrully.

Already, he knew that Apetrully was the Monkey King, and both had agreed to reveal it later on in the night. However, Apetrully had had a lot of doubts about this.

The soon-to-be Emperor had encouraged him to do so, going as far as to bribe and threaten him, before promising him that no one would hate him. This perked the Monkey King up, and he had agreed to it.

He turned. "A minute. I'm nearly ready."

Apetrully nodded, and went back out, probably pacing the corridor again.

Ying sighed, and stood up. He walked outside, met with Apetrully, and walked along the great hallway where the portraits of the former Emperors and their families were. One day, he hoped as he saw the past great Emperors, his picture would be up there as well.

He stopped for a few moments as he passed the last picture: His father, his mother, and his siblings. All of them were sitting or standing regally in the picture, and he, as the oldest, was standing in between his mother and father, who were at the back.

A sudden thought popped into his head, but he snuffed it out before it could get too far.

No use being distracted. He needed to have a clear head in order to be crowned Emperor and to overlook the treaty between the animals and the humans.

As he walked out to the Courtyard, he noticed how all the animals and humans were standing in different groups, split in the middle by the soldiers and heroes of Big Green. First and Second Squad waited for him on the end.

He walked to the end, trying to calm his thumping heart.

Ying looked up at the beaming faces of all of the humans, and knew personally that he _had_ to make this succeed, or else he would have failed Hidden Kingdom. The Bears, surprisingly, were also there, but they were guarded carefully by the strongest of the animals: The Gorillas, the Elephants, the Rhinos…

After the ambush on East Citadel a few nights ago, he could finally take it back from the trickster who had stolen it from them…that reminded him. Where was Highroller?

He smiled at the people, and stopped at the end, where he bowed before Woo the Wise, who held in his hand the Emperor's Crown.

"Do you swear, Ying of Hidden Kingdom, to guard the people, to lead the people, to do whatever it takes to keep the people safe and in peace?"

The simple statement had much more meaning than that.

And Ying knew it.

Swearing to do so would be having to follow this until his future son took it, or heir, or his death. It would also mean that he had to keep both the humans and the animals safe, and made sure of their well-being. But he had no hesitation whatsoever, if this would help the people. "Yes."

The simple word contained much more meaning than the question asked earlier.

As Woo placed the Crown on his head gingerly, he called out for all to hear. "Long live Ying, the Emperor of Hidden Kingdom!"

Cheers erupted from all sides. The humans and animals mixed, and Ying beamed at the Squads, who returned the smirks and grins. Only Lin Chung remained distant, but he smiled when Ying joined them.

* * *

Two days after his crowning, and people were already expecting him to do great things.

And that was why Ying was currently in this room, where Second and First Squad were, for once, not bickering over who was the best. Big Green still existed, yes, but now it could extend it's roots to all over Hidden Kingdom, not just at one spot, far away from the East Citadel.

The animals were surprised when Monkey King revealed himself (except for Parrot King, but Ying suspected the King knew something about this), and had agreed for Apetrully to be the Emperor's advisor. As tradition, to ensure a balance, the Emperor would be a human, but the advisor would be an animal to make sure that both sides were satisfied.

He looked at the corner, where Lin Chung was quietly painting a picture.

Though, according to his friends, he had been terrible at first, he had improved considerably. Ying turned back to Kowloon, who was chatting happily to him, and completely ignoring Mighty Ray, who was trying to get Ying's attention.

Ying grinned, laughing at something Mighty Ray snapped at Kowloon.

He still couldn't place a finger on where he had seen Lin Chung before. But he was so close, _so_ very close to finding out.

He looked at the Peacocks, who were now the official clocks, and were chatting eagerly with Mystique Sonia about something that Ying couldn't be bothered to find out. It was nearly time for the celebration…_again_.

* * *

Lin Chug had known for a long time that although finding Ying, the Emperor, would bring peace throughout Hidden Kingdom, Ying would also be his downfall.

When he had started off, and found Big Green, he was not exactly what you could call a normal human being. Normal human beings felt. They acted naturally, and did things through their emotions, not always through their heads.

But Lin Chung had always done his best to mimic them, so as not to arouse suspicious. Lin Chung wasn't even his name. He didn't have one. He had made one up to seem normal.

However, he knew, as he made friends, that his friends, his acquaintances, everyone he knew, shaped him. They made him more human. They helped him have emotions, helped him to learn how to feel.

That was his greatest gift.

But that was also part of the reason that he knew he was being selfish.

When he first realised how human he had become, he had in turn wished.

Wished like all of the other people of Hidden Kingdom. He had wished for someone to share his burden with, and the Jade Emperor had given him Tien Kwan, who could help him and guide him and lead him and teach him.

This was one thing which Lin Chung was most grateful for.

But he knew that he would have to pass one day, and so, he had spent every minute of being alive to try and cherish it. But that only got you so far.

When they had found Ying, Lin Chung immediately knew his time was up.

With so many people thankful of Ying, and of the peace, there was no need of him anymore. No need at all. And so, now, as he sat and quietly painted, he looked at his finished masterpiece. The one of Big Green, the one which had taken him forever to complete. The one where everyone he knew was in it.

All except for him.

Because he knew that he wouldn't be part of this bright future anymore.

He gently set the paintbrush down, examined the painting once more. He stood up, eyes closed, and a small smile on his lips. At least his friends would now be happy…

* * *

Ying turned to where Lin Chug had previously been painting, and his mouth fell open. Kowloon noticed, and turned, causing all of them to turn. The painting was still there, and so was the paintbrush.

But Lin Chung was gone.

Ying stood up, turned to the door, and frowned. "Where is he?"

They all shrugged, the door having not been opened. If it had, they surely would have heard it.

A voice spoke from behind him. "Back."

Ying jumped and turned around, to face an old man. Mystique Sonia recognised him immediately. "Tien Kwan."

The old man smiled at the young lady, and looked forlornly at the place where the painting still hung. "Hello."

"What do you mean, back? He didn't even leave the room! What kind of human being-?!" Alpha Girl made to shout some more, but Tien Kwan shook his head.

"No. He's not what you call a human being."

"What do you mean?" Woo asked cautiously, but Ying had figured it out.

Where he had seen Lin Chung before.

"The Wishing Star." He murmured quietly. "My mother used to read it to me." Tien Kwan nodded with a sad smile.

Mystique Sonia frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Sonia, that each human being is granted a wish."

"A wish?" Mighty Ray asked hopefully.

"Yes." Tien Kwan turned to him. "But yours is already satisfied." Mighty Ray deflated visibly. "Everyone has a wish." All were listening to him intently now. "And when the Wishing Star deemed the person ready, it would grant their wish." He sighed. "And when that happened, there would always be a consequence. When Hidden Kingdom was nearly taken over by Highroller, what were you wishing for?"

"That Ying would take back the throne." Mr. NoHands spoke softly, very unlike him, as he realised what Tien Kwan meant.

Ying's heart turned to lead.

"Exactly. You wished that the War would stop. The humans all wished this. So did the animals. That there would be someone who can help both the animals and the humans. Stop this unnecessary war that they feel like they _had_ to win. And when the Wishing Star saw the wishes, the answer was simple. Get a person to accomplish this.

"But people are not what they used to be. They can be very easily corrupted, unfortunately. And so, the Wishing Star took some of it's own powder, and formed a person. A person who would be a great warrior, but would still be noble, would not be easily swayed, one who would be gentle as well."

He frowned as he saw several mouths open. "When you think of warriors, who do you know that does not have a flaw?"

"But Lin Chung had flaws."

Tien Kwan nodded. "Because you _let_ him."

"What?" Mystique Sonia asked, frowning.

"Lin Chung spent 5 years wandering amongst the humans and animals, learning all he could about them, and learning to mimic their emotions so that he seemed almost normal. When did he join Big Green?"

"When the war started." Kowloon said in dawning realisation.

"Yes. When the war started. A few weeks after the praying started, when it was clear that the Emperor," He shot Ying a sympathetic look. "Was said to be dead. Then, when Lin Chung came, you shaped him."

"We shaped him?" Kowloon asked.

"Your thoughts of him. If you wanted him to be modest, you wanted him to be proud, be a warrior, anything. He would be it. It helped shaped who he is-was."

"But he wasn't the best at everything." Woo pointed out.

Tien Kwan nodded. "Yes. But that is because there are negative thoughts harbouring against him. If you wanted him to be stupid, while others wanted him to be clever, he lost some of that. Hatred harboured against him would shape him as well." At the confused looks, he frowned. "For example…being easily bribed or tempted. When he first stepped here, he was immune to it. But as you shaped him, formed him, he became more interested. Some of the things he did had deeper reasons than you actually think they have."

"Like?" Woo asked, interested.

"Like the Peacocks." Tien Kwan nodded at the clock, which tilted their heads. "When most of you were scrambling to try and be favoured by her, he was not as easily tempted."

"But he wanted to draw her feathers." One of the Peacocks pointed out.

"Because it must have reminded him of something. When the Wishing Star did this, it provided some of _itself_ into Lin Chung. Lin Chung, not able to draw because of his skill being dulled-" Woo looked guilty, and they immediately knew the reason why. "Saw something beautiful, something wondrous that he hadn't seen in a long time."

He let out a sigh. "And now, when Ying is found, the wish for someone to protect them was gone. After all, they had the Emperor now…what could possibly go wrong?"

"But that's not true." Ying protested. "I can't just fix everything." His heart was sinking even more as he realised that even though he himself was the downfall of Lin Chung, the part of the Wishing Star had continued to wish for it.

"No." Tien Kwan agreed. "You can't. That is why the Wishing Star is still there." He faced Ying as he walked out. They followed him, curious even as they listened to his explanation. "He reminds you of someone, does he not? And so do I?"

"I remember you. You were the wisest of the Scholars and Archivists in the Library. But why not choose someone stronger? Or more knowledgable? No offence." He flushed slightly at the amused glance from Tien Kwan.

"Because he is wise." Woo pointed out. "You don't need to be smart or strong to make the wise decision. Being wise is…" He frowned, trying to find a word. "Better than being just intelligent or strong."

Tien Kwan smiled at Ying. "Do you now remember where you saw him?"

Ying nodded. "The exiled one. He was a prince who was exiled because he was framed. When they brought him back, he was hardened as a warrior. But he still possessed a gentleness to the ones who framed him. He didn't blame anyone. And he was said to practice some sort of witchcraft?"

"Harmonic and Chaotic Energy. Where do you think the books of them come from?" Tien Kwan asked. "Not anyone can study it in a few weeks and then present it in words. They need to take at least several _years_ in order to properly understand it." They had now reached the top of the East Citadel.

Tien Kwan looked up at the sky. "The Wishing Star, in it's own way, protects us. It listens to our wishes and makes them a reality."

"Then, if we _want_ to see Lin Chung, it will let us?" Mystique Sonia asked, curious.

Tien Kwan smiled at her. "If that is what you are all hoping for, then maybe, yes." He looked up, and smiled into the darkness. "Oh look. A shooting star."

A streak of bright light flashed across the sky.


	3. Walk Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108.

* * *

**AN: Alternative ending to my other story: During the War. Not sure if this will have anything to do with my Percy Jackson + Hero 108 crossover...**

* * *

Walk Away:

Lin Chung let a sigh escape his lips as he turned restlessly. It had been a month, yet he could not get used to the fact that everything was dark when he opened his eyes.

He finally sat up and raked a hand through his hair, looking out of the small window, before stepping off the bed silently, and clumsily making his way to the bathroom, where, with the help of his Harmonic Energy, he grabbed a bottle of black hair dye, and walked over to the shower.

The blind teenager scrubbed his skin clean until it was red, and then washed his hair thoroughly, before dyeing it. The black soaked through to the roots, while the soap went down the drain.

Lin Chung then stepped out, walking over to his closet, and gently placed his hand on his clothes, feeling it change underneath him. Something he had learnt from Tien Kwan: Transformation.

He slipped on the shirt and jeans, before jamming his feet into his combat boots, which grew along with his feet. He smiled at the change from the normal shoes.

It had been a long time since he had worn those.

Moving surprisingly quickly and silently with his boots, he had got up and walked over to where he kept a bag, and dumped things inside of it, all the necessities, before taking everything else, heaving it into a large bag, and dragging the bag away.

A few miles away from Big Green, he burnt them, before leaving.

* * *

The next morning, Jumpy found him gone, his room empty.

The desk, which had once held countless sheets of paper, drawings, and pencils, was now sitting silently there. Sonia walked over to it and pulled the drawers out. Nothing.

The bed was made, the bedside table also empty. The wardrobe. Empty. The bathroom. Spotless and empty.

It was like Lin Chung didn't even exist.

* * *

A few years later, they discovered the world of the Greek Gods.

Two years after that, they learned about the Archais. The family who were the middle of both mortal, immortal, and spiritual trade. Legal trade, of course.

It had taken them one month to find out that who they thought was Lin Chung had actually been Forest Archais.

Soon, after a few heated arguments ('debates', as Zeus called them), they had finally agreed to let his family return from the dead, and the Archais joined the Olympians.

After a year, the enemy was successfully subdued. But that was when Forest went into a coma.

Ten years later, he woke once again, his sight restored, and lived with the Archais once again.

He never returned to the life that he had grown up with.

Instead, he independently worked. And that was both his protection and weakness.

Because, a day before his 28th birthday, he was found dead, with the letters _28_ scrawled onto his back.

The man was hunted down the next day.

When asked why, his only answer was to put down his hood, revealing a familiar yet shocking face.

Because the one that they thought was Forest had not been Forest at all, but a spy.

The real one had been wandering from the age of seven, and was no longer the man that they had thought they knew. Only the Archais were completely comfortable with his return.

But Forest Hunter Achais was no longer the man that people knew.

And so, the next week, he left.


	4. Warming Up

Disclaimer: I do not own Hero: 108 or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

* * *

**AN: Ok, I know this is a crossover, but the thing is, I don't care, and I just wrote this...**

* * *

Warming Up:

Percy had no idea how he had gotten into this situation. All he knew now was that Frank was Chinese, and was so far unclaimed. However, that didn't stop him from being nice. Hazel as well was a sweetheart, and a daughter of Pluto.

As the two were showing them around, Percy noticed a teenager, around the same age as him, fighting with others. She looked tough and on-line, easily defeating the other Roman demigods. Frank, apparently, noticed, and scowled slightly.

"Who's that?"

"Alpha Girl Latifah. Senior Centurion of the Second Cohort."

Percy looked at Frank's expression, and Hazel's slightly sour one. "Let me guess. You don't like her?"

"She's terrible!" Hazel blurted out, and then blushed furiously as she realised what she had just said. "I-I-I mean, um-"

A laugh from Percy had her looking up. "Some grudge. What about that one?" He pointed to the warriors who were now circling the Centurion of the Second Cohort.

Hazel shuddered. "They're a bit better, but still as bad. NoHands, Senior Centurion of the First Cohort. He earned the position a few months back from Octavian, the Camp Augur."

Percy nodded slowly. "They seem okay. Why 'NoHands'?"

Frank smiled. "When he fights, he prefers to dodge and duck and use his legs instead of his hands, so the name came along smoothly."

"Who's that?" Percy pointed to a child, no older than 10.

Hazel smiled. "Jumpy. Good friends with the Camp Praetors. He's youngest, and is a sweetheart." She grinned as he knocked out some demigods easily. "But don't get fooled by his demeanour."

Percy raised an eyebrow, but nodded. They turned as a demigod came running up to them. His eyes were hard, maybe even scornful as he looked at them, but they were fearful as they met Percy's for a brief second. "Legionnaire Hazel, Frank Zhang. Percy Jackson," Of course, all of them had heard Juno announce Percy's name in front of the crowd. "The Praetors would like to see you."

"Can they come?" Percy gestured to Frank and Hazel, who looked wide-eyed.

The demigod seemed to scowl, before schooling it into a more serious face. "I suppose." He walked away, and the three demigods started to make their way to Bacchus' Fields.

Hazel looked at Percy. "Just something to think about. Try and get into Lin Chung's good books, though be sure to do well with Lady Green as well."

"Why Lin Chung?" Percy asked, confused.

"Because Lin Chung's influence is greater in Camp, whether he would admit it or not. But don't worry, he's not as uptight as normal Praetors."

Frank nodded eagerly. Apparently, the big guy liked Lin Chung. "He demanded a six month grace before he accepted Praetor position. He's been Praetor now for about what? Two months?"

"Why?" Percy asked, confused. He had a good idea about it though, and it was one name that was spoken around Camp. Jason.

"Jason." Hazel said, confirming Percy's answer. "He was Praetor, and then disappeared eight months ago. Of course, they then tried to get Lin Chung in position, but he refused to until six months later, if they still haven't found Jason."

"Chinese?" Percy asked suddenly. Frank nodded.

"Chinese demigod. Son of Trivia."

Percy cocked his head. "Trivia? Like sports trivia?"

"No." Hazel reprimanded, though Frank was grinning slightly. "Trivia, goddess of sorcery and witchcraft, who 'haunted graves and crossroads'."

"Sounds scary."

"Don't worry." Hazel looked ahead at the building looming ahead of them. "You'll be fine. They'll choose a cohort for you."

"How?" Percy was quick to ask, knowing they were running out of time.

Frank also seemed to notice. "You'll fight each Cohort's centurion, and then get accepted in the one before the one you lose."

"And if I win?"

"You get to go on to the other cohorts. Few has ever made it to the First Cohort."

Percy thought about NoHands and Octavian, and asked again. "If I don't want to be there?"

"Then you challenge the Praetors. One or the other. _No one_ has _ever_ made it past the Praetors. If you win, though, you get to choose a Cohort."

"Which Praetor would someone fight?"

Hazel shrugged. They were just at the entrance now. "Lady Green is known as unbeatable in battle. Lin Chung, however, is known as the finest warrior in Camp Jupiter and New Rome. Both have fought before, but something always seems to interrupt their battles before one can win or lose."

As they entered, Percy was dismayed to see Octavian, the boy who had scorned him before Juno had appeared.

He examined the two. Lady Green's face was stoic, her brown hair neatly styled. She was wearing armour beneath the purple robes of the Praetor. Both were wearing it, and though Percy knew that he couldn't hope to pass off looking regal in that (he'd look _ridiculous_), they managed to without effort.

Lady Green had two dogs near her, one made of silver, the other metal. She regarded him carefully, as if he was a specimen.

Lin Chung looked more interesting. His hair was two different colours. Black, and a dark grey. His eyes were also dark, seeming to bore into his soul. Percy stared back with his 'Wolf gaze', but it didn't seem to faze Lin Chung.

"Hello, Percy Jackson."


End file.
